Tak Lagi Sama
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Haruno Sakura, kau segalanya bagiku. Dan kini, kau juga segalanya bagi seorang di sana. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa semua tak lagi sama.


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tak Lagi Sama**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulanya aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memijakkan kakiku di sini. Tidak akan pernah berada di sini, sekalipun jika diminta maupun dipaksa. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebaliknya. Aku berdiri dengan canggung di tempat ini―dan aku benci saat mengingatnya.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki halaman luas kediaman ini, menerobos sekumpulan orang yang berdiri menghalangi. Semakin lama aku berdiri di sini, semakin lama pula luka yang akan kurasakan. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidak pantas untuk dilukai lagi―diberi luka yang lebih pedih lagi dari sebelumnya. Karena aku pun juga tidak pernah memikirkan untuk melukai orang lain. Setidaknya itu timbal balik yang bagus, untukku. Tapi tetap saja saat aku membaca surat yang dikirimkan Uzumaki Naruto saat aku berkelana―itu, seolah ada yang menuangkan cuka pada luka lamaku yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Sa-sasuke- _san_?" Panggilan itu berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh. "Sa-sasuke- _san_ , 'kan?" Dia mengulang dan aku hanya mengangguk samar. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapnya penuh kebencian saat mengingat ada di mana aku sekarang.

Aku tidak terkejut saat seorang pria tegap tiba-tiba menghampiri wanita itu, yang masih menatapku tak percaya. Tak percaya aku akan berada di sini, mungkin?

"Hinata, ada ap―SASUKE?!" Pria itu berseru keras, tercengang sejenak sebelum dia maju dan ingin memelukku. Tentu saja aku menghindar. Naruto hanya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan, "Kupikir kau tak akan datang." Dan detik berikutnya dia memasang wajah menyesal. "Maaf."

Aku menatap mereka berdua yang kini tampak jelas sedang memasang ekspresi penyesalan dan kesedihan untukku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kemarahan dalam diriku. Aku tak memerlukan tatapan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dari wanita yang telah menjadi pasangan Naruto itu. Dia pikir setelah aku melihatnya memasang ekspresi begitu, aku akan menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia bukan termasuk orang dibalik layar yang ikut campur dalam hal ini, begitu? Mimpi saja dia. Aku tahu semuanya.

Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa tamu-tamu di sekelilingku―yang sebagian besar kukenali, telah berhenti melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya dan sekarang tengah memandangku dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Naruto dan Hyuuga. Cukup, aku benar-benar muak dengan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi—bertemu pemilik acara ini," pamitku dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu mereka mengatakan apapun.

Sudah berkali-kali aku menerobos orang-orang yang bergerombol menghalangi jalanku, namun aku tetap tidak menemukan mereka—tujuanku berada di sini sekarang.

"Masih belum bertemu, Sasuke?" Suara Kakashi terdengar dari belakangku. Aku berbalik dan menggeleng samar.

Ekspresi wajahnya melembut di balik masker. Dia menepuk bahuku. "Sasuke, kau boleh pulang sekarang kok."

Mendengar itu rahangku mengeras. Aku benar-benar tersinggung. Dia pikir aku sebegitu lemahnya sampai dia menyuruhku untuk pulang?! Niatku sudah bulat, dan aku sudah berdiri di sini; aku tak bisa pulang—jika aku melakukan itu, aku akan dianggap lemah oleh semua orang. Dan sebagaimana klan Uchiha, kami tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau dianggap lemah.

"Aku akan mencari lagi," kataku, bergegas meninggalkannya.

Aku mulai muak berada di tempat ini.

"Sasuke- _ku—_ ehm, kau sudah kembali?"

Beberapa detik tubuhku terasa membeku, berbalik perlahan dan segera bertemu dengan sepasang iris klorofil yang indah di sana. Dia... wanita yang sedari tadi kucari.

Dia tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun kecuali tersenyum bahagia saat melihatku. Berbalik sebentar untuk berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang bergerombol di meja—yang sepengetahuanku, mereka semua adalah rekan di tim medisnya.

"Apa kita bisa duduk sebentar? Membicarakan pengalamanmu selama berkelana; kurasa itu menarik," katanya sambil berjalan menuju satu meja kosong dan menarik kursinya. Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya, dengan sedikit heran karena sepertinya tadi aku melihat seluruh meja penuh dan tak ada satupun kursi yang kosong.

"Kau mau minum?" tawarnya, menunjuk meja hidangan. Aku menggeleng. Dan dia kembali mengulas senyum. Senyum yang sama indahnya saat pertamakali aku melihatnya.

"Lalu, kau ingin bercerita tentang pengalamanmu? Hal-hal apa yang kau temui saat berkelana? Tempat apa saja yang sudah kau kunjungi? Bagaimana interaksi orang terhadapmu, mereka tidak ada yang jahat padamu 'kan?" tanyanya beruntut, tersenyum antusias dengan raut penasaran,

Aku bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana terlebih dulu. Dan, tunggu... memangnya sejak kapan aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?

 _Sejak kau menyukai bagaimana rasa penasarannya dengan jelas muncul di wajahnya, sejak kau menyukai nada bicaranya saat bertanya hal-hal tentang dirimu, sejak kau menyukai fakta bahwa dia selalu memperhatikan dan selalu mencoba masuk ke lingkaran hidupmu, sejak kau merasa nyaman setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasarannya._

Oh benar sekali.

"Aku—"

"Oh, harusnya kita memanggil Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi- _sensei_ juga untuk duduk di sini dan mendengarkan ceritamu. Pasti akan seru sekali. Oh! Kita harus membuat rencana pelaksanaan reuni tim tujuh," katanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, melirik pria berambut perak yang sedang berbicara dengan pria beralis tebal di pinggir meja hidangan.

"Kata Kakashi- _sensei_ , dia ingin membawa sebagian besar hidangan di sini ke rumahnya," katanya, ternyata dia juga memandang ke arah yang sama denganku. "Kau tahu 'kan, dia tidak pernah membuka maskernya di depan umum saat makan. Harusnya dia tahu diri dong, kalau hobi makan ya jangan pakai masker!"

Sudut bibirku melengkung sedikit. Ocehannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Setelah mereka menemuiku, mereka segera menghilang."

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka," timpalku. Ya, aku juga bertemu dengan Sai di pintu masuk tadi—entah sedang apa dia di sana, aku tidak peduli.

"Begitu," dia mangut-mangut dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. "Kalau Naruto sih kupastikan sekarang sedang menghabiskan ramen di sini, dan Sai—aku sedikit susah menebak pria itu. Dia berbeda dari Naruto yang mudah sekali ditebak atas hobi makannya itu."

Aku bergumam pelan, menyetujui perkataannya.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku juga menemukan persamaan mereka loh," tambahnya. "Kau mau tahu tidak?"

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepala.

Dia terlihat senang, mungkin berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar penasaran, padahal sebaliknya. Dia tersenyum geli lalu memajukan kepalanya ke arahku. "Ini rahasia kita berdua saja ya," Dia terkikik sendiri. "Persamaan Naruto dan Sai adalah mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa lepas sedetikpun dari pasangan mereka. Oh ya ampun, kau tahu 'kan—Sai adalah tipe yang takut pada pasangannya terutama Ino yang galak, sedangkan Naruto—mungkin dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi."

Aku terdiam. Tidak ikut tertawa geli sepertinya. Itu tidak termasuk hal lucu bagiku. Aku berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak sedang menyinggungku.

"Sakura," aku merasa ini saatnya untuk memulai. "Aku ke sini tidak untuk membahas mereka; membahas tim kita ataupun merencanakan reuni seperti yang kau katakan."

Dia sedikit terkejut namun tidak berniat untuk menimpali.

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku ke sini hanya untuk—"

"Sasuke? Kau sudah kembali ke desa?"

Lagi-lagi ada suara yang membuatku terkejut. Kali ini berasal dari belakang Sakura. Dan itu adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura dan aku segera berdiri.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat, untuk menghadiri pesta ini ya, Sasuke?" tanya Hyuuga itu.

Entah mengapa aku merasakah tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu, sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum dan sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat.

Aku maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan mereka berdua, mengulurkan tanganku pada pria Hyuuga itu. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," kataku. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan ekspresi senang.

Kini mempelai wanita. "Sakura—selamat atas pernikahanmu." Aku berusaha keras tidak menampilkan nada dingin di kalimat itu, berusaha tampak ikut senang atas keputusan akhir mereka, walau sebenarnya saat ini aku merasakan jantungku seperti diremas kuat-kuat; terlalu sakit.

"Terimakasih," Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada lebih rendah seperti berbisik. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku seperti terlempar begitu saja ke masa lalu. Di mana dulu dia selalu memanggilku dengan sufiks dan nada yang sama. Dan hal itu selalu memberiku rasa nyaman—aku sangat menyukai perbuatannya itu.

Dan sekarang... hal itu juga masih sama. Rasa yang ditinggalkan oleh senyuman dan panggilan itu juga masih sama—masih sama berbekasnya dengan dulu. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya, sekarang juga, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya—Sakura, semuanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Rasaku masih sama, Sakura.

Tapi kenyataan menamparku keras-keras. Membuatku harus menelan perkataan itu bulat-bulat dan melihat keadaan sekarang; banyak hal yang berubah. Hanya aku yang masih sama, sedangkan Sakura sudah berubah; perasaannya, statusnya, segala dari dirinya yang pernah ditujukan padaku.

Dan sepertinya panggilan dan sufiks yang Sakura ucapkan tadi, adalah hal terakhir yang masih sama di antara kami berdua. Hal terakhir yang ada dan menimbulkan bekas yang sama seperti dulu, padaku. Dan hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi di waku yang akan datang.

"Aku harus pergi," pamitku pada mereka. Sadar bahwa hal ini sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi oleh diriku.

"Kau tidak mau menikmati hidangannya?" tanya Hyuuga lagi, melirik Sakura sambil tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang wanita itu. Aku menggeleng.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya memandangiku datar lalu aku tak melihat wajahnya lagi saat berbalik dan pergi dengan sedikit tergesa.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Juga tidak berhenti saat teman-teman lama meluangkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menyapaku. Sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan wajah Naruto dan Kakashi yang muram saat aku tak mengacuhkan mereka tadi. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya pergi dari tempat ini—desa ini, secepat mungkin. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa aku baru saja kembali ke kampung halaman; dengan ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai desaku—atau lebih parah; besar kemungkinan aku akan kembali menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu. Aku tetap tidak akan peduli.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah gerbang keluar desa. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat; berkelana lagi selama kurang lebih dua atau tiga tahun ke depan. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini dengan perasaan yang aku sendiri sangat sulit mendeskripsikannya.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat bangku yang terbuat dari semen, di sana. Aku memilih duduk, mencoba menenangkan perasaanku sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan desa ini lagi. Sepertinya tidak akan menjadi baik jika aku meninggalkan desa ini dengan perasaan tak karuan. Mungkin hal buruk yang akan terjadi adalah aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika musuh datang menyerang.

Namun, alih-alih merasa lebih tenang, duduk di sini malah membuatku gelisah. Dan kegelisahanku berubah menjadi hampa, saat tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat di mana aku meninggalkan Sakura, 9 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat sekarang.

Saat itu, aku yang meninggalkan Sakura; meninggalkannya sendiri di sini dengan luka yang telah kutorehkan. Hanya meninggalkan kalimat terimakasih tanpa mengatakan hal yang sudah berada di ujung lidahku. Sejak malam itu, aku tahu, malam-malam miliknya tak lagi sama. Aku tahu, saat malam itu aku sudah membuat perubahan besar baginya. Aku tahu, sejak malam itu, dia terus menerus mengalami luka.

Aku tahu. Karena aku juga sama seperti itu.

Aku ingat, saat aku meninggalkannya, hari-hariku menjadi hampa. Seperti ada yang hilang pada bagian puzzle yang akan menjadi indah jika semuanya ada. Namun hatiku terlalu egois; pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, dan menjalani arah yang terus kuanggap benar.

Dan karena itu, hidupku dan hidupnya sama-sama dipenuhi luka.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu risau lagi. Tidak perlu lagi gelisah saat tengah malam; memikirkan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.

Karena sekarang keadaannya sudah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi yang sama.

Mungkin perasaanku tidak dihitung. Namun begitulah faktanya. Sudah jelas. Dia tidak akan lagi memberikan pernyataan cinta padaku secara terang-terangan; seperti saat masih _genin_ dulu. Bahkan sekarang pastilah perasaan cinta itu sudah lenyap sejak lama. Lenyap tak bersisa.

Karena aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Dan aku harus menerimanya; dia telah bahagia, tanpa diriku. Dia dapat tersenyum; tanpa namaku yang akan diucapkannya saat ditanya alasannya. Dia telah mendapatkan seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya kini—dan orang itu juga telah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia tak akan menangis lagi, terluka lagi, dan merasa hampa lagi karena aku. Aku harus bersyukur karena itu.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Bukan ucapan selamat tinggal yang seharusnya kukatakan.

Aku bangkit berdiri, melanjutkan langkah menuju ke gerbang keluar Konoha.

Haruno Sakura...

Semoga Kau bahagia...

Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Selalu. Selamanya.

Dan perasaanku tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

Tak peduli, jika Kau berdiri di sana dengan rasa yang tak lagi sama.

Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini, tidak akan mengikuti arus perubahan ini.

Untukmu.

 **.**

Lalu aku benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi pada Sakura, di dalam hatiku. Ucapan terimakasih yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Karena aku dan dia, tak lagi sama...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/fin**

* * *

 **ABA:** nggak kerasa ya feelnya? Gomen, saya emang payah dalam genre ini, huuuu. saya juga bingung kenapa akhir-akhir suka bikin fic sad ending. tapi serius deh, saya agak males ngeliat fic yang ujung-ujungnya saku yang ngenes, sekali-kali sasu dong! /digamparsasu. ampun Mas xD

 **Review please?**


End file.
